Struck By You
by Aura
Summary: Kagome ends up having to work as Kaiba's maid else she'll be kicked out of Domino City and be unable to finish college. Will she tolerate the 'uppity ****' or end up ruining her chances of staying in the city by speaking too much of her mind. Rating likely to raise in future. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I do not own Inuyasha or Yugioh (that would be nice). All characters of both belong to those franchises. Any original characters that may or may not show up belong to me. I think this is the longest first (or possibly any) chapter I've ever written for . Sorry.

 **Story:** **_Struck By You_**

 **Chapter One:** **_Emperor's New Clothes_**

 _"Heroes always get remembered, but legends never die."_

 ** _-Panic! At The Disco lyrics, Emperor's New Clothes_**

 ** _Kagome – Present –_**

 _God, I hate this place._

 _No, let me retract that a moment. When I think about it, it's not Domino city I hate. I wanted to move here after all. I fight to stay here, despite the exuberate costs. It has a lot of opportunities, good colleges, a night life, low crime, and an extensive list of things that make it a desirable place to live. It's the fact that to live here you must know how to play a damn card game. The fact that the game is sort of a way of life and many people in the city are like bizarre game worshipping cultists I can overlook. The fact that the game is often treated as better than any other interest or pursuit I can live with. The fact that it has a personal dictatorship ruled by a man vying for coldest jerk in all of history is not. I don't dislike Domino City. I just loathe Seto, fucking, Kaiba._

 ** _Kagome – Some indeterminate time ago –_**

"Do you think they'll hire me?" I'd asked Eri curiously, eager for any position that didn't leave me needing to work multiple jobs during school. Between work and college, I barely slept, so just one job, even if it sounded a little degrading, was looking more appealing by the hour. She'd recently had a lot of time to herself, not every evening, but at all. Domino City was more expensive than most cities to make a living in, and being able to only work one job was looking good.

"Yeah, I mean…it's not that bad." She'd paused in her sentence to glance around the McDonald's where we'd met for a quick bite before lowering her voice. "There are some clients that are a little rude, but they can't touch you so it's not so bad. Some of them even tip pretty well over the hourly rate."

"So, you just dress up and clean their house?" I asked again, I was still nervous about this sort of work. I guess I'd always assumed maid-for-hire businesses were a front for prostitution but Eri didn't seem to have the heart for that sort of work. Then, the government did regulate sex work heavily, so I supposed it made sense. If we wanted jobs in more questionable areas, they were easily had. I would never be ready to sink to that.

"Yes, I only work that job. The uniform is not really set up well for cleaning, but you can get all your work done at most places pretty easily." She explained, eating a fry in between her explanation. "I mean, they're not usually super clean but a lot of the services are several times a week and that keeps most of the jobs that aren't first time calls pretty easy to upkeep."

I nodded to her. "I see, I guess if it's being cleaned daily there can't be that much they could do to make the place messy."

"I mean, there are a few that really make you wonder but it's not that bad." Eri reassured as she sipped at her soda. "I wouldn't mind knowing someone else at the company anyway. A lot of the girls are a little too loud for me."

"What about your uniform?" I asked. "You said it's hard to clean in. How er…showy is it?"

I was the one to glance around this time to make sure no one was listening in. I knew what we were talking about wasn't exactly smiled upon as the nicest form of wage making even if it didn't involve selling ourselves many would see it that way. "Is it uncomfortable? Do you have to keep it clean?"

"Well, you're always expected to show up clean but if you get something on it while working the company will cover dry cleaning, which is nice." Eri always did have a way of looking on the bright side. She pointed at me with one of her fries. "It's not that comfortable in the chest, but you only have to wear it for a while. I usually only work a couple cases a night, so I just bring two uniforms with that are ready to go. I haven't seen an owner that mind's if I change into my new uniform there."

"How long does that take?" I raised my eyebrows at her comment. She held up a finger, she was chewing a bite of her own sandwich and I waited patiently while working on my own food with the lull in conversation. Nuggets and fries were becoming more of a staple in my diet than I would like, along with anything caffeinated. Healthier food was more time consuming and expensive, and I didn't have time or funds to put toward them. I was so busy running around and working I'd lost weight instead of gaining any despite the high calories. Then, that was a nod to the fact that most of my money went to getting by.

"I usually get out between two and a half to three hours, but if the places are really bad it might take four, usually not more than that." She answered. "I can pick what days of the week I work which is nice. I don't have many customers yet, but requests from regulars usually get other girls more money since they tend to tip better if they start requesting you specifically."

Eri didn't seem like the sort to lie. Then, I didn't take her for the sort to work this sort of job…but if it put her bills in order while letting her retain sanity I couldn't blame her. I was the one that had asked her how she'd managed to get more free time lately. We shared an apartment in the city to help with money but usually neither of us were home, that was until I'd noticed her around more with her new job. I had asked her to help me get a job with the place before I'd known too much about it.

"I hate Duel Monsters. We wouldn't have to worry about all this if it wasn't for that stupid game." I muttered as I ate a few fries. I wanted to finish before they got cold and didn't taste as good.

"I dunno, I don't mind the game. Besides, we knew when we came here what the rules were." She shrugged, ever better natured about that aspect of living here than I was. "When we get another roommate that will help. I'll be going back to meet with her tonight after I introduce you to the boss."

"I knew it'd be pricy Eri, I didn't realize it would make us consider selling our kidney's." I retorted more harshly than I'd meant to, then shook my head at the pout she gave. "Sorry, it's not your fault."

You must register a duel disk and Duel Monsters deck to live in Domino city.

Learning a card game to stay somewhere with all the amenities Domino City offers sounds innocent enough. A common hobby to bring the community together as well as to regulate who stays. Most of the people enjoy it, though there are residents like me that just get a duel disk and basic deck just to be able to have a residence. The duel disk systems aren't cheap and keeping one that's up to date and registered along with currently legal deck builds is pricy. It wasn't uncommon for most people here, students or otherwise, to have multiple jobs to afford staying.

"It's not so bad, Kagome. I think you'll like it. I mean it's cleaning and not always easy, but it lets me just work one job with school instead of more." She went right back to her optimistic attitude. "I actually have free time sometimes now on the weekends."

"Yes, that sounds nice. Thanks, Eri." I answered. I didn't have the heart to refuse the temptation of free time. She was right, it wasn't like me to be this down. If I managed to get out a little more I'd probably feel better about the city. "When are we supposed to be there?"

 ** _Kagome – That evening of some indeterminate time ago –_**

 _I still can't believe this is what they want me to work in._

I knew it was going to be revealing but Eri hadn't been joking about the lack of functionality. I hadn't really been expecting to be told I needed to go to a home tonight either. They'd offered me a bonus of 5000 yen to start work tonight and I couldn't refuse that. Still, this was not something I wanted to have to do long term. I felt almost naked under the trench I'd worn to get in and out of the building with what I hoped would be fewer stares.

The skirt was so short my butt was almost hanging out the bottom of it, and the 'apron' was entirely worthless. The garters holding up the thigh high stocking were visible to anyone looking. The back of the uniform had a worked in corset that thankfully wasn't that tight or bending to work would have been impossible. I had to tie up my hair in paired pigtails and use a lot of pins to properly get the headband/hat thing they gave me to fit well without falling anytime I moved. There were long gloves, but they weren't rubber, so I probably wouldn't be wearing them long, but I had to at least arrive in full 'uniform'.

It made me more nervous that I didn't know what I was walking into. I guess this place had called today to ask for services and the regular that would have been working had called off sick. Why they'd offered me a bonus to go ahead and start. I had been warned that first time customers can be very difficult and that it was the only job I'd be expected to work tonight since they had no idea how much time it would take. I didn't have class tomorrow. It was Friday, so I was hoping even if the room was a disaster I could sleep in tomorrow. I had been given a key card in case the client wasn't home, but I doubted I'd be that lucky. No one hired a service like ours if they didn't plan to gape at me the whole time.

The guy at the front of the building had let me in after I explained I was here to clean and shown him the key card I'd been given. I was hesitating outside the door all the same, turning the plastic card in my hands over and over. I didn't have any idea what I was getting into…but I couldn't just stand here all night. I eventually raised a hand to knock briskly on the door. I waited a bit, but there was no answer. I tried again, but a minute later I was still standing in the hallway staring at the door, 733. One of two apartments on this floor. I really didn't want the other person living here to come up and see me here, which was the main prompt for me to put in the card and head inside.

It wasn't downright filthy as I'd first been afraid of. There was some dust on some of the shelves and the television stand, but it didn't have the trash all over I'd almost expected. Well, not the usual thought of garbage. Duel Monsters cards were all over the living room, stacked on any possible surface available and often grouped by their shiny colors other than on the center table. I raised a brow at the pure amount of the colorful pieces of cardboard. There were so many. Whoever owned the place had to make a lot of money to afford all of this. I sighed at the view.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping there would be someone here to at least ask about what I should clean around here. The lack of a reply made me sigh, I suppose at least no one would be ogling me. I'd have to find the cleaning supplies myself but that wasn't so bad. I didn't know what to do with the cards. I knew that arranging items was a part of our job as we were supposed to keep the homes we serviced neat and clean both, but it looked like whoever owned them was in the middle of something. There were several boxes for cards around where they could be put away but if they had any sort of system to the way they organized them I wouldn't know it. Moving them probably wasn't wise.

I wouldn't start here; the owner might return in the meanwhile. I could instead start with the other rooms then work my way back. First things first was the vacuum, I'd have to find it. Maybe the owner would be back by the time I finished with other chores and I could ask about the living room.

 ** _Kaiba – Some indeterminate time ago -Evening–_**

" _I want to stay in the city, it's convenient and fun…"_

Thus far, Mokuba's idea as to my getting a 'change of scenery' had been neither of those things. I was missing the running of the day to day needs of the company more than I wanted to admit. Still, I knew he could handle things in my absence, the Solid Vision system had already been selling well and numbers were up with no momentous changes to the Duel Monsters side systems coming anytime soon it was the best moment for me to let him take over for a time. Originally, I'd planned to work from home but that hadn't been yielding many results and I had a habit of jumping in with opinions and not letting Mokuba handle things on his own. This trip was as much about letting him get experience with the day to day without my presence as it was an attempt to find inspiration.

My prototype for shifting through dimensions or time to find a way to Atem had stalled. I knew I'd complete it eventually but now much of the science wasn't working the way I had hoped or even expected. I'd eventually reach an answer, but I needed to focus on it instead of Kaiba Corporation. Mokuba's idea had been for me to move away for a while so I could work specifically on my designs and I'd agreed to it, though I hadn't realized just how much I'd made my life convenient at the company. I never had to consider things like when meals would be made, making them myself was a laughable concept. Yet, here I was coming back from having picked up groceries for the apartment I'd arranged.

My staff was at a minimum since I hadn't wanted influences from work to interfere with me coming up with ideas. I was starting to consider that choice a mistake, I wasn't working when I was wandering out for these mundane tasks. I could have ordered food, but I'd already done that most of this week and this trip had doubled for a quick way to get outside. It gave my mind a moment to escape the math that was haunting my latest endeavor.

I pulled my motorcycle to a halt in front of the apartment that Mokuba had arranged. I had to admit he knew my tastes well, he'd found me one of the only places in town that had a valet and doorman. He knew I disliked wasting time on such things. I'd hoped the wind in my hair might get my mind off workplace woes, but it had been little remedy. My mind didn't work like most, I shouldn't be surprised that answers to being stuck on problems that helped others did little for me. A change of routine might offer me help, but so far I'd just spent most of the day working on a new deck idea.

Even duel monsters hadn't managed to get my mind off my troubles and eventually I'd gotten hungry enough that I had gone out to get my own food. I hadn't cooked in years, not since I had when I was younger for Mokuba sometimes, he'd had moments where he'd only wanted mac and cheese I made. I still didn't know how he always figured out if it was me or the maids that cooked it. All the same, I'd grabbed enough so I'd have leftovers to warm up tomorrow when I'd hopefully be working on my new prototype again.

I shook out my hair and frowned a bit. The light was on up on my floor. Had Mokuba come to visit? I hadn't brought many guards and they were supposed to be keeping a low profile, not wandering around the apartment. I was tempted to ask Mokuba to let me take back over but I couldn't. There were already whispers that he'd never be able to keep the company successful if something happened to me. I couldn't go back now and interrupt this chance to prove that untrue. Still, the apartment had been too quiet without him talking to me from time to time so I was looking forward to the impromptu visit.

I grabbed the groceries and handed off the key and helmet to the valet before heading inside. The doorman didn't hesitate to let me in, and I moved right to the elevator. My stomach was protesting my lack of eating, so I needed to get stuff on the pan. I'd gotten things for stir fry but needed to prepare them before cooking could start. Was the goal for me to feel pedestrian? I suppose I could hire a maid or cook but then, most people wouldn't be the best choice as many of the masses never shut up if I was nearby.

My cards remained where I'd left them, which was good. I walked by them to set the bags on the counter and get out the pans and spices I'd need. At least beyond perishables, the place had been well stocked. Mokuba had certainly tried to make this as comfortable as possible for me. I threw my coat over one of the stools and glanced back at my bedroom, the light was still on and I could hear someone humming. A distinctly female voice that made me frown, not my brother then.

The scene in the bathroom when I walked over was not at all what I was expecting. There was a woman, which I'd already deduced, but she was barely dressed. Her uniform, if you could call it that, left little to the imagination. Less given the way she was bent over the tub scrubbing and bouncing lightly to whatever music she was listening to on her earbuds. Her legs were quite long, and shapely enough that I did offer her a once over before shaking my head. What on earth was this? This wasn't what I meant when I told Mokuba to hire a maid.

"Excuse me." I stated coldly, annoyed already with this turn. She didn't move though, clearly not having heard me. I sighed and repeated myself louder than before. "Excuse me!"

She heard me that time, jumping and falling forward as she slipped into the tub she was cleaning. Her arms waved wildly in the air and she tried to catch herself only to pull the showerhead off the pipe. Water started spraying out onto both her and the tiles closest to the tub as she screeched out incoherent protests. I sighed and moved inside to turn off the water shut off. It had only been on several seconds but she was already soaked and dripping. Her uniform skirt was vaguely longer now that it was infused with water but still far from covering much. Her gaze darted swiftly between me and the showerhead with wide eyes.

"I, I didn't mean to break it." She spit out after a momentary stutter. "You scare me, and I fell…"

 _Did Mokuba find this funny?_

"What is all this? Who told you to be here?" I demanded, pulling a towel from where it hung on the wall and handing it to her.

"Uh, my company. Pure Maiden Services." She said, a blush clear on her cheeks. Was the bashfulness the act of someone good at pretending for work or was she actually embarrassed? Hard to tell given her line of work. "I didn't mean to break it, maybe I can fix it."

"You're a plumber and a maid?" I asked skeptically.

"Uh…no…" She looked at the shower then at, her expression apologetic.

"What's your name? How old are you?" I asked. She looked pretty young, though part of that could be the costume.

"Uh, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I'm twenty-two." She answered, offering a minor bow. "It's my first day, I'm sorry. Please don't have me fired."

My first instinct was to kick her out, but if there were reporters around they would eat this up and I didn't need the headache. There were already too many whispers about work that I was at the age that I should be dating. I didn't need this sort of coverage, Mokuba certainly didn't. Her walking out dressed like this would only make his and my lives harder.

"I'll find you something to wear until I can have my assistant bring something suitable." I said after several moments of her staring at me pathetically. I didn't care for begging, but at least she didn't keep repeating herself. I walked out to get some pants, a shirt, and a belt. "They will be a little big but its better than what you have now. Get dressed and we can talk."

"I'm sorry." She remarked as I closed the door. I returned to the kitchen, frowning at my food on the counter and moving the bags to the fridge. I'd just order something again. I didn't have the patience for cooking right now. I dialed Mokuba.

"Hey bro." He answered cheerfully.

"Mokuba, you realize you hired a maid service for my apartment." I commented.

"Yes, is it okay?" He asked, clearly a little nervous by my tone of voice.

"It's fine." I said after a moment of quiet. "I just wanted to make sure that it was you."

"Oh, yeah. I thought that way you'd have more time to work." He answered, relieved. "I considered doing a live-in service, but I thought you'd be annoyed."

"Did the company sign the appropriate NDA forms?" I asked.

"Yep, I got it all set up." Mokuba stated, proud of having helped. I resisted the urge to sigh, he had enough to deal with given the company.

"Thank you, Mokuba." I said instead, hanging up the phone. Maybe the idiots weren't completely off base that he wouldn't survive without me. I dialed another number.

"Get me information on Kagome Higurashi, summarize what you find and get it to me immediately." I ordered when my assistant picked up. "You have five minutes."

I thought about calling immediately to cancel this service but paused. I did still need someone to help around here. This girl might be able to suffice, assuming she could cook as well. She didn't touch my cards which was a plus, and didn't seem to recognize me, which was a rarity in this city.

"Please don't turn me in." She said when she came out, looking at my phone in my hand. "I can help pay for it and I'll keep cleaning."

"Did your service have you sign an NDA?" I asked, as much as I wanted to trust Mokuba, I had lost a bit of faith with this small debacle.

"NDA?" She looked lost, not a good sign.

"Non-disclosure agreement. You don't talk about anything you see or hear in here while working here." I replied, moving to my desk to get a standard copy of the forms we usually used. "It would be a lot like this."

"Oh, yes." She nodded affirmation at the visual. "I'm pretty sure anyway."

…

"Would you mind signing another now? They should have had you do this for certain." I asked as opposed to calling her uneducated.

"Um, sure I guess?" She said. "I don't really like to gossip anyway."

I set it down for her, letting her fill it out and sign it. Curious at how swiftly she took me at my word, she barely looked it over. She was trusting, which wasn't always a boon but at least most people quick to trust tended to be trustworthy.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked after taking the signed form.

"Um, you look familiar I guess?" She looked uncomfortable. "Maybe you're on tv I guess? You didn't introduce yourself, so I didn't want to ask."

I smirked slowly. It was absurd really, someone living and working in Domino City and not knowing who I was. Certainly I'd been on television, but she wanted me to believe she couldn't recognize me? I practically owned the city by proxy. I was about to explain when my phone dinged. At least some of the information I'd asked for. It was a small paragraph but enough, what was this woman up to? If she was only playing innocent she was very good at it. Still, it seemed quite the strange coincidence that she'd be rooming with the enemy.

"Do you like this job? Dressing up like that to clean?" I asked, ignoring her implication that she'd like my name entirely.

"It's a part of the job, sir." She said without meeting my eyes.

"Be honest." I insisted, gesturing to the table. "Come, sit."

She'd been hovering near the bedroom door like a small child unsure of where to go. It was only when I motioned to the table that she came hesitantly closer and finally took a seat. "I mean, it's not really fun for me but it pays well."

"Can you cook?" I asked, on a whim. If Valentine thought, they were going to spy on me for that pink nightmare at Illusions she had another thing coming.

"I like to cook, why?" She looked even more confused at each question I asked, but I didn't mind. I was still formulating a plan after all. Another text told me that she was in fact, in dire straights when it came to money. She may not have been lying about this job simply being a need, then she could be planning to report straight back to her roommate for a payoff.

"I would like to hire you to work here exclusively. I do have a need for someone to keep the house in order and cook meals." I replied. It was slightly on a whim, but I'd had too much sabotage by Pegasus before now to trust any coincidences. "I can offer a generous salary, certainly more than whatever you make now. I would require you stay here to deal with the needs of the apartment but you can reside rent free in the guest room as long as it's also properly kept in order."

"Um, that sounds like a generous offer." Her brows had disappeared into her bangs. "But I don't even know your name. Why would you want me? I just broke your shower."

"An admitted accident, unless you plan to break more." I commented, and she shook her head negatively and empathically both.

"No, of course not. I just, it's something I'd need to think about. I could come over and see how it goes for a while. A trial I guess. For both of us."

It was reasonable. I knew. I didn't blame her for looking for some sort of middle ground to my sudden offer, but I couldn't let her wander back. "Not possible, this is a package deal and not up for long term consideration. You live and work here effective immediately or the job offer passes. I can draw up a contract right now as to terms."

"Then no." She shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Seto, Kaiba." I stated my name, amused at the fearful flicker of recognition that entered her face. It was always nice when someone recognized their betters. Before she knew I was someone of means and important, but now the level of our difference was weighing on her mind.

"You…your?" She stammered after a moment of quiet. "Why would you even want to hire me? You could get anyone to work for you."

"It's an investment." I replied with a shrug. "You should consider my offer before outright refusing. It would not only resolve your issue of not having money to survive while finishing your degree but give you the ability to start saving. I had Kaiba Corporation look you up while you were changing."

She looked at my phone then back to me, frowning at me. Apparently she didn't appreciate the lack of privacy. "Why are you worried about me? As I said, you could get anyone."

"I don't want anyone." I replied, leaning a bit closer in my chair. "I want someone that doesn't know or care about me or my company. Perhaps you recognized me just now, but you had no idea beforehand. You'd be shocked how rare it is to find someone fitting that description."

"I'd still need time to think about it." She replied.

"Why? There's nothing else the city can offer you close to this." I shook my head at her hesitation. "You clearly need money, you clearly could use a place to stay on top of a generous salary. You would be allotted time to continue college and for homework. I'd even let you remain here until your classes finish in the spring and you graduate. There is no better offer out there."

"I have other things in my life than money." She was still frowning at me. "You can't just bully-browbeat your way into something like this. Honestly, your attitude sort of makes me want to stay with wearing the outfit and cleaning random places."

It was my turn to frown at her. My personality was worse to deal with than dressing up like a whore? Certainly, I wasn't looking to win contests, but she seriously thought I'd let this sort of behavior slide? Did she not realize she had no rocks to stand on?

"You can afford the repairs then?" I asked, altering tactics. The shock that crept onto her face almost made this headache worth the trouble. She'd made it a sort of game, and I didn't lose at games. "I expect it'll run a minimum of 200,000 yen at least."

"I…I can't afford that much." She stared. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Extortion would be the proper term."

"That was an accident!" She protested. "You said that yourself!"

"Someone has to pay for accidents. I wouldn't be a good businessman if I covered the mistakes of other employee's, just my own." I answered, enjoying the scowl she gave me. There, that had broken through her little innocent act. "I expect your business will cover it, but you'll have to repay them, and hope they'll retain you if I file a complaint. Work here and you can consider it a sign on bonus."

"A bonus! You're rich…you could afford it easily." She hissed, not at all managing to look intimidating in the overlarge clothes and still dripping wet hair even if she wanted to. "You think I'll let you just force me into something like this? You uppity…"

"Tch. Tch." I clucked my tongue to interrupt her coming insults. "Before you refuse, consider who you are talking to. Do you think you could get another job if I didn't want you to? Difficult to get work without positive references. Don't worry, I'll only be here a month. After that you can keep the place to yourself til you graduate. I'll make sure it's paid off as soon as we sign."

She sputtered out some muttered words I couldn't make out. I am sure whatever she'd meant to say wouldn't have been complimentary.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked once she got control of her tongue. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am a man who gets what he wants, by whatever means are required." I shrugged at her indignation. "This is far from an unfair deal, if anything I'm likely getting the shorter end. You'll still be allowed to go to your classes and time to work on homework but otherwise I'll require your services here."

"What does 'my services' mean?" At least she had moved past embittered denial to hesitant bargaining…

"Cleaning, cooking, keeping necessities stocked in the apartment. You're never to touch my cards, or come in my room other than to clean it. There will be a contract drawn up, as I said. Overall, I expect little, I simply want someone that doesn't care about me or my company working here while I stay here. Someone willing to abide by a promise of a lack of gossip and the NDA they signed."

"Is that all?" She pressed, clearly angry but keeping a lid on other things she'd like to say.

"Is there something more you would want?" I thought I'd been generous. By the short report I'd gotten the girl was in dire straights monetarily. She'd managed to pay her school with money left by her grandfather, but she still struggled to keep herself afloat…which is why I still wasn't convinced she wasn't spying for Valentine. The main reason I wanted to keep an eye on her.

"A recommendation…" She stated. "I want a recommendation once I'm done with school. It's hard to find a good place to work after college. I wanna be able to work anywhere when I graduate, anywhere."

That was all? Given her choice of roommates I remained skeptical, but I'd have to wait on a fuller report.

"Fine, assuming you can stick to our arrangement and properly execute your job then you'll end up with a glowing recommendation." I replied. It was a lot to ask for after all, Seto Kaiba didn't hand out recommendations very often. The ones I cared for I kept with the company and most of the rest I fired. At least keeping her here would give my workers the time to look into if she was a spy or not. If so, I could find a way to wish she'd never considered it. If not, then I still got the worker I needed for the next month. Win-win in my case. "I'll have a full agreement finished by the time you finish cleaning. Don't stare at me, you have work to do. The bathroom was still quite a mess after your accident, yes?"

I smirked slightly at the mutter under her breath as she stalked out back toward the bathroom. That was all the sign I needed that she was going to sign once something was typed up. Not that I'd given her a choice. Perhaps the day hadn't been a total loss, I had gotten my mind off my machine for a while…I turned on the computer to work out a contract.

 **End Chapter**

I am eternally amused by Kaiba's attitude. He's such a dick it's funny.

 _-Aura_

To any reviewers:

Thanks for any future love. As this is the first chapter that's the most I can offer.


	2. How To Save A Life

**Story:** **_Struck By You_**

 **Chapter Two:** **_How To Save A Life_**

 _"Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame, and you begin to wonder why you came."_

 **-The Fray Lyrics, _How To Save A Life_**

 ** _Kagome – Present -_**

This uppity bastard, he might as well just start calling himself King…

"What do you mean I can't go back to my apartment? Do you know how crazy that sounds?" I asked in annoyance. "I have to get my clothes and other things. I need to let Eri know I won't be there. She'll need to look for another roommate. It's good she found one, but with me gone it'll be hard. They were counting on me helping."

"You already signed the contract, it specifically states that you will remain here and that any outings will be approved by me." He smirked just slightly when I snatched the paper to look at it. I should have read through it more carefully, but I didn't fully understand some of the legal jargon he'd used. He hadn't really left me a choice but to sign anyway…. "If you are overly concerned, I'll cover your share of a few months rent for your friend. You will see her at school, so you can explain you decided to move, just don't tell her who I am or where you work."

"I have to get my stuff too. I will need clothes, and my school books and computer." I pointed out. "I have homework I need to do over the weekend."

"Anything you require can be moved by a team." He answered, remaining purposefully obtuse about my frustration. "I'll have it done by the end of tomorrow and Sunday you can work."

"I have things that can't just be replaced." I protested, crossing my arms. "I don't want some people I don't know handling my stuff. It's a waste anyway when I could do it myself. I already agreed to stay and signed your stupid forms, why are you saying I have to stay here?"

"You don't have to remain; the door is present, and I won't stop you." He remarked, glancing up from where he'd been typing for the first time to look at me. As if challenging me to walk out, and I was sorely tempted. "However, if you go our contract will be void and you will be on your own. You appear to believe that this is up for debate. It is not."

"You are impossible…" I threw my hands in the air, having many other things I'd like to say but hesitating since it was up to him really at this point if I could remain in the city or not. "What am I supposed to do here without my stuff?"

"You have work to do." He retorted looking back at his screen, did he treat all his people like this? "There are groceries in the fridge, make dinner instead of whimpering piteously. I need to work so you'll have to be quiet."

Did he just tell me to shut up and make him a sandwich? I bit my lip and curled my fingers into fists, not wanting to press him to the point that he kicked me out. I'd probably be doing a lot of that in the coming month. It hadn't even been a few hours and I wanted to murder him. How was I supposed to last a whole weekend, an entire cycle of the moon? I'd rather see the celestial body fall on him than must wait it's passing. I stalked over to the kitchen and drug open the door.

"Make it at least vaguely edible." I gripped the door harder at his comment. Was he serious right now? Was this some plan of his to make sure I'd break the agreement and he wouldn't have to give me my recommendation? Was this all some major joke and he just enjoyed playing with people's lives. Probably more that…what else did he have to do when he could buy anything? I was probably just some game to him.

 _"Don't give him the satisfaction."_

 ** _Kaiba –_**

"Make it at least vaguely edible." I watched her body stiffen at my comment. She ruffled so easily. I had to admit, it might be more tolerable being away from the manor with someone to keep up an entertaining distraction. I was certain she had to be a spy, who that wasn't attempting to spy on me would agree to stay here, tolerate the treatment I was giving her.

It also had given me the latest idea I was working on. I'd been too rigid in some of my design structure so far. Making things able to bend so they wouldn't break was a concept I'd of gotten to eventually. Her falling over and breaking my bathroom though gave me the idea to try something a design with a little more wiggle room here and there than I'd been working with so far. The lack of much understanding of how travel between dimensions or time would function made a design that was overly precise impossible. The girl had, in her own way, managed to inspire the idea when I'd been blocked on progress before.

I glanced over to her, but she was dutifully preparing food, her previous annoyance at my comments gone judging by her now calmer expression. She was cutting vegetables and doing general prep for the meal as if she hadn't just been ready to punch me. As swiftly as she let my words get a rise out of her, she also recovered. Perhaps the exact personality I'd need for someone here if she could indeed keep her mouth shut when we were anywhere else. Something I'd need to put to a test at some point.

I rubbed my face and looked back at the screen. I was getting so tired that it was hard to focus but the cold helped a little. I wasn't sure why it was so cold in here. Was the heat or air conditioning broken? Something else I'd have to ask the landlord about. I shook my head and returned to my typing, wanting to get at least much of the theory of the formulae down before I took a break. I was close enough that I could save it soon.

 **Kagome –**

Why did he just set bags in the fridge? Didn't he know he should put them away? I did my best not to think about how to murder my new 'boss' and instead picked out some things so I could make a meal from what was here. Stir fry judging by the noodles he'd picked, and I wasn't going to ask him, he'd probably pitch a fit. He was working on something I didn't understand. Whatever complex numbers and symbols he was typing out was beyond me. I was glad I had finished the math I needed for my degree years ago. I wasn't planning to ever take more.

My first impression on his insistence that I stay here was that he must be a pervert. Now I was less sure, he hadn't really looked at me other than with distain or to order me around in the few hours I'd been here. He wasn't pausing to stare, in fact much of the time I spent cleaning the house up he'd been at that same exact spot at his expensive looking laptop. Working on whatever it was he was doing. Maybe he was just a jerk that did want someone to clean his house and cook for him but with very eccentric behavior. Not that I wanted to give him any benefits of the doubt, I'd still be shoving something under my door whenever I finally went to bed.

What had gotten into me anyway? Demanding a great recommendation, thinking that any of this was a promising offer even for a second. It really wasn't that bad I suppose, the salary on that contract for the month I'd work here was more than I'd make at several other jobs in a year. He wasn't kidding that I'd be able to start saving. I felt bad for leaving Eri, but he'd even offered to cover that. This was so much to me, but it was nothing to him. I had to keep in mind that as much as it sounded great, any moment he opened his mouth I regretted agreeing to this.

I felt taken advantage of, but only limitedly now that I'd had the time to slow down and think more as I prepared. Sure, I'd been frightened, and at the time I felt like I didn't have a choice, but he'd said so himself. I could still leave anytime I wanted. I could walk out and perhaps not keep going here in Domino but go home to mom and Souta. He was limiting my choices but not taking them all away. That piece of paper was nothing more than a piece of paper, and while I couldn't keep on in Domino if I couldn't handle it then I could leave.

Work for Seto Kaiba for a month? It wasn't the best choice, but it was still a choice. Remaining here was up to me, I did believe he wouldn't have lifted a finger to stop me if I had gone for the door. That felt like giving up when I was being offered so much. I'd picked this as a medicine to the ails of my life. Now I just had to hope I wouldn't end up choking on it.

Stir fry didn't take that long, and I had made it for Eri and I a few times when we could afford fresh ingredients. It smelled awesome, and all of this had been bought by him today. I'd certainly eat better here. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. I served up a couple plates and put them on the table.

"Mister Kaiba." I didn't feel right calling him that, he was younger than I was. I wish the world had been handed to me as a kid and I had nothing to worry about at nineteen. He didn't even notice, he was just sitting there. I pursed my lips…he orders me to make food he could at least come eat. "Seto!"

He didn't budge, making me pause to consider him. He wasn't looking at the computer anymore, and his head was hanging slightly down. What in the world? He'd fallen asleep working? I guess my thought that he did nothing for his money wasn't correct. He apparently didn't get a lot of rest. I left the food on the warmer and walked over. His eyes were shut though barely visible beneath his brown bangs. Why did he keep them uneven like that? I suppose it was distinctive. He looked less intimidating when he was asleep, possibly because he wasn't talking. Then, I knew better than to think he was innocent. I frowned at the idea of having to wake him but still leaned forward to touch his shoulder.

"Hey, dinner is ready." I commented as I pushed once and then moved back. I'd expected him to strike out at me like a snake or grab my arm but all that happened was one of his hands fell from the desk. I frowned at him. Really? I leaned forward to take a better grip of his arm…but it was very warm. Instead of shaking him I reached up to check his forehead. Then I moved my hands to his cheeks, he was hotter than he should be. He was burning up. Did he just go and get sick on me on my first day? Was he doing this on purpose just to stress me out?

"I told you to stay out of my bedroom." He muttered, his cerulean eyes opening to look at me. He looked disoriented and pushed my hands away. "Get off me."

"You're still in the living room." I let go and stepped back, embarrassed at him catching me checking him over. That's what I get for being a decent person. He leaned back to his screen to start typing again once he'd focused a bit. "I finished dinner, but you were passed out at your desk. You have a fever, you should probably take something for it and lay down."

"I'm fine." He hissed, not glancing up from his typing. "Just bring me some food to the desk. I'll sleep when I'm done."

"I'm pretty sure you have a fever, I did a little training for field nursing before I decided to go into history." I replied, ignoring his assurance and orders. "Stay here. I'll get the thermometer."

He didn't answer, and I found the first aid kit in his bathroom. I had to dust off the top a little. After a moment I found what I was looking for and came back. "Here, put this under your tongue. Thankfully the battery still seems to work."

"What are you doing?" He looked at me when I held the tool toward him.

"You need to see what your temperature is." I replied. "And I don't want to hear your protests, if your poor attitude and bitterness alone could keep away illness then you'd never be sick at all."

"I don't ever get sick." He retorted, taking the thin piece of plastic only to set it to the side of his mouse to continue typing. "I told you to get me some food."

"Seto Kaiba, you pick up that thermometer, and check your temperature." I snapped, hands going to my hips. Of all the things I never thought I'd have to utter, that was certainly one of them. He was a grown man in control of his own company and he wouldn't do this simple thing?

"I told you, I'll be fine. You aren't going to earn any sort of extra accolades by…what are you…doing?" He grabbed my hand when I'd taken the tool to shove into his eternally yammering mouth.

"You could be more ill than you think. Just do it." I retorted. "I don't need you getting worse on me cause you refuse to check, what if I had to call an ambulance?"

He fought with my hands a moment as I tried to get the thermometer in his mouth but our struggle and my pushing only managed to knock him off balance. We both fell forward as the chair leaned too far back. Piles of cards flew up around us as we hit the floor. The thermometer went flying off onto another part of the carpet. He'd caught me as I fell, and I pushed myself up on his chest, staring in surprise back at him. He looked as shocked as I did at our unexpected relocation. This wasn't what I wanted, I started to scramble away but he held me in place.

"Don't." He snapped the single word, scowling at me. "You idiot. You'll hurt the cards if you don't get up carefully."

Of course, that was his concern…

He was still warm even through our clothes and I could feel muscles through the turtle neck he wore since I'd landed on his chest. We were in the middle of most of his cards that had been on one of the tables our fall had knocked over…

"We should just stay here then?" I asked in annoyance. "Let go of me, I don't care about your stupid cards. It's your fault we're IN this mess."

"Excuse you?" Kaiba snapped back, his grip tighter than his thin frame would first indicate. "This is all your fault. You're the one that went insane and tried to assault me with a thermometer. Just back up carefully from me instead of doing more damage you clutz. Then you can help me up, so I can see what got damaged."

"Fine." I just wanted away from him. This was awful. I pushed on his chest to back up, glancing at my feet and picking where I stepped carefully. I had to back up along his chest and then hips and legs to get to my feet, which was embarrassing enough. I straightened my hair and made sure I hadn't stepped on his cards before offering a hand. I knew I was blushing, but his face was red as well. I wasn't sure if that was this situation or just his fever. "Here. Come on."

He accepted my hand and got up gingerly, touching as few of the cards as he could, but there were certainly some that had been bent or slightly folded in our tumble. He was scowling at damage. I picked up the thermometer and handed it to him.

"Just check your temperature. I'll pick up your stupid cards." I shook my head at this scene. It could have been avoided. When I went to bent down and pick up he grabbed me and pulled me up to my feet.

"Do not touch them. I'll do it." His voice was cold, and he was pissed. Was he really this attached to Duel Monsters? He did however finally take the small stick from me to shove in his mouth. He bent down to start picking up the cards carefully, with a gentleness I wouldn't generally consider him capable. I wanted to help but he'd been clear about his feelings to me having any proximity to his precious game. I watched for a long moment, a little unsure what I should do. I jumped slightly when the beeping from the temperature being read finished. He took it out of his mouth to look at it, remaining quiet for several seconds.

"One hundred point six." He commented, holding it back toward me. "You're lucky you were right, Higuarashi."

I looked at the screen, and sure enough he had a temperature. It wasn't as bad as I'd first thought, but it was something. He was still on the floor collecting cards. I frowned at him. "You should stop that and lay down, it can be picked up later. I can make you something lighter to eat if you're hungry, but you should be resting not cleaning."

"I wouldn't need to be cleaning if you had some semblance of reason. Just go make something else to eat then." He retorted, and I frowned at him, walking off toward the kitchen. "Try not to burn down the building."

Did he need to act like that? Why did he even wanna keep me here if he didn't want any help? We wouldn't have fallen over on his cards if he would have just used the thermometer. He was going to just make himself sicker by ignoring that he was ill. I slammed a pot on the stove and dug around his shelves for soup.

 ** _Kaiba –_**

She was touching my face. Part of the reason I wanted someone that didn't really know me was to avoid these sorts of situations. This was not the best idea after all, I'd told her to stay out of my room when she wasn't cleaning it hadn't I? Why was she here? Why was she touching me?

I scowled at Kagome, pushing her away with protests and blinking as I looked around. I'd thought I'd laid down for a moment, but I was still at my desk. That wasn't like me, I needed to finish this, then I could sleep. A fever? Why was she doting over me?

"I'm fine." I replied to her talking at me. "Just bring me some food to the desk. I'll rest when I'm done."

She was talking but I was already focused on working again. I frowned when she held something in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"You need to see what your temperature is." She said seriously. "And I don't want to hear your protests, if your poor attitude and bitterness alone could keep away illness then you'd never be sick at all."

"I don't ever get sick." I remarked. Not totally true, but I rarely came down with anything or stayed sick long when I did. "I told you to get me some food."

"Seto Kaiba, you pick up that thermometer, and check your temperature." Her voice went up as she chided me. Was she trying to play my mom now?

"I told you, I'll be fine. You aren't going to earn any sort of extra accolades by…" I paused a split second, as she had picked up the tool and was reaching for my face. I grabbed her hand and stared in confusion at her attempt to force me to use it. "…what are you…doing?"

She was struggling with me to try and force this into my mouth. What was wrong with this woman? My initial assessment was off, perhaps I didn't need an assistant here at all. What did she think she was doing? She was still going on about my being ill and fighting with me physically now. She was going to…

Too late, I lost control of where I was on the chair and felt the moment of vertigo that comes right before a fall. I had the presence of mind to grab her and pull her on top of me, my deck in mid-planning was still set out. Our tumble backward slammed into the table and sent Duel Monsters cards flying up and around us, fluttering to the floor as we went. I grunted lightly as she landed on my chest and her knee dug into my thigh.

We stared at each other. What sort of hell beast was she? She didn't look aggressive now though, and her cheeks were turning red. The thermometer had scattered off like the cards in the fall so at least she didn't have it to continue her assault. She started to move, but she was going to put her hands on the floor, so I held her, so she wouldn't cause even more harm.

"Don't." I ordered, frowning at her. "You idiot. You'll hurt the cards if you don't get up carefully."

At least she paused, and her aggression had transformed into a deer in the headlights look. Her fingers brushed over my chest as she seemed unable to find a place she wanted to put them. If it wasn't for the horrified expression on her face I'd have accused, her of coping a feel.

"We should just stay here then?" She asked after a moment, her voice distorted into a higher pitch. "Let go of me, I don't care about your stupid cards. It's your fault we're IN this mess."

"Excuse you?" I replied incredulously. "This is all your fault. You're the one that went insane and tried to assault me with a thermometer. Just back up carefully from me instead of doing more damage you clutz. Then you can help me up, so I can see what you damaged."

"Fine." She backed up using my chest to push since I didn't plan to let her use the floor, moving down to my hips and then thighs before pushing herself to her feet. I scowled at her, was anyone this dumb? Even Wheeler probably had more intelligence than this. At least she managed not to step on anything and finally held a hand out to me. "Here. Come on."

I took her hand and pulled myself up with her aid. I did what I could not to damage anything else but their cards that got bent or folded in our collision. It was a dozen or so, but I'd also have to reorganize them now. I liked to work with the cards and separate them when I built decks, feel them under my hands, even if they weren't needed for my latest system. Though I'd have to stick to digitally working on decks until she left.

"Just check your temperature. I'll pick up your stupid cards." She'd found the thermometer and was holding it out to me again.

For her sake, she better hope she was right. If I didn't have a fever after all that, she was going to suffer. She started to bend down to collect the cards, but I pulled her back up. Certainly, having someone without much Duel Monsters knowledge was part of why I'd found her preferable, but I was second guessing that assessment.

"Do not touch them. I'll do it." I snapped at her, putting the thermometer in and starting it.

I leaned down to start gathering the cards carefully, I knew she wouldn't have done the same given her views. I was regretting taking in this accident-prone curse of a woman. At least nothing I couldn't replace had been bent up, but she probably had no idea how much some of the ones knocked to the floor were worth. She was standing there stupidly, something she was gifted at. The tool beeped that it was done I took it out to look at the small display.

"One hundred point six." I handed it back to her. "You're lucky you were right, Higurashi."

She took it and looked at it herself. "You should stop that and lay down, it can be picked up later. I can make something lighter to eat if you're hungry, but you should be resting not cleaning."

"I wouldn't need to be cleaning if you had some semblance of reason. Just go make something else to eat then." I snapped, hearing her walk off. "Try not to burn down the building."

I heard her slam a pot down and go digging for things. Not that she had any right to be offended when she was the one that failed to listen. I would have taken my temperature when I had finished but now she'd just caused a mess for no reason and I wouldn't really have time tonight to finish my formula. Of all the times to get sick, it of course had to be when I'd let a moron into my house. If she was here to spy I needed to be on top of my game, not passing out.

"Here." She'd stepped away from the oven where she'd been stirring while I gathered up my cards and brought me a bottle of water. "You should at least drink something. Just don't gulp it down, sip at it."

Was she sucking up now? Well, she should, not that it would save her from some sort of payback for this stunt. I took the bottle from her, watching her return to the kitchen as I opened it and took a drink. I hated to admit it, but the water was good. I was probably a little dehydrated, it was harder to stay on a regular schedule here compared to home and I hadn't really had as much water as I should since I'd made the move. I wavered a bit on my feet, cursing my own weakness, I'd have to organize these later. The fact that I at least got them off the floor was enough for now.

I sat at the table, tempted to run the bottle over my forehead but not willing to show that much of this sudden illness to her. Was this her doing? I wouldn't put it past one of Pegasus' spies to use some sort of biological warfare. Then, she was helping in her own way, and had no reason to if she had been the one to cause it. She had said she'd originally trained in nursing before changing to her current major, so she at least seemed to know what she was doing. I was doomed to get sick sometimes, and usually it only lasted a day or two at most…

"Here." She set the soup down and put two pills next to it. "Tylenol. It should help with the fever. If you need anything else tonight tell me, but I'm going to bed. Knock, don't come in. Whatever you have, I don't want."

She headed to the room I'd assigned her after the announcement. I couldn't help the slight perk to my lips at her exit. Being amused by her was a sign that I must be feverish…

 **End Chapter**

This fic is a hard one. Somehow writing for Kaiba my chapters end up turning out much longer than some other characters I put Kagome with. I also tend to pause and rewrite larger portions cause Kaiba's a little harder to write for than some others, at least for me. Not that it's bad, just a little more difficult/time consuming than a few of my other fics.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the comments. I am glad some people seem to like my crack ideas.

 _Shiki_ – LOL, it could also be I find the most dickish of people to put Kagome with because I'm amused. I would love fanart, I hope you have time for it : ).

 _KyloRen'sgirl_ – Your name reminds me of a story I read recently with a girl who named her chicken Kylo Hen. As for Inuyasha/Yugioh. This is my second attempt at this sort of a crossover, though I'd like to think my writing has improved a lot since then.


End file.
